Halloween Wish
by chicaalterego
Summary: Hearing the reason he was brought to Dimsdale, Danny couldn't help to draw parallels. Who would have thought someone other than himself would unleash the mighty Fright Knight to win a stupid Halloween contest?
1. Haunted House

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own FOP or DP... duh.

**Summary:** Hearing the reason he was brought to Dimsdale, Danny couldn't help to draw parallels. Who would have thought someone other than himself would unleash the mighty Fright Knight to win a stupid Halloween contest?

**AU. This fics happens BEFORE Puff came to be. I have long since stopped seeing the FOP, so I don't plan to include anything of the seasons he is in. In addition, in this fic, Reign Storm never happened; meaning, Fright Knight is still trapped into the pumpkin in which his sword was stabbed.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Haunted house

**[Timmy Turner's living room. Date: oct 31, 9:00am.]**

"Wow, Timmy, how did you convince your parents to let us turn your house into a hunted house?" AJ asked Timmy, from a stair, where he was tying a plastic skeleton from the ceiling.

"Yeah, Timmy," Chester shared the confusion, "Parent's don't usually let their kids do anything when they are not home."

"Erm, Internet!" Timmy replied in reflex. Seeing AJ's eyebrow rose at his lie he amended. "I read an article of 'how to convince your parents to turn your house into a hunted house while they go to a cruise' article in the internet."

"Yeah. You are so lucky your parent's won those tickets." Chester commented as he put a Crimson Chin action figure (Halloween's edition) on a chair.

"Hehehe, yeah. Very lucky." Timmy answered while he took a bunch of fake eyeballs and put it into a cobweb patterned ball on top of the table.

"Yeah, specially since they didn't even enter." A voice came from a 'green plastic spider' next to a pink one, between black colored plastic ones.

"Didn't enter what?" AJ asked, and Timmy laughed.

"They didn't enter the bathroom before they went?" Timmy tried. Thankfully, the attention of his peers was instantly adverted when the TV of the living room mysteriously turning on.

_"Good Morning Dimsdale! This is Chet Ubetcha reporting from Vicky's house. Hi Vicky,"_

_"High, Mr. Chet, sir, your hair looks very nice today,"_ Vicky replied sweetly battling her eyelashes innocently.

_"Thank you, Vicky. And so does your incredible haunted house!" _He gestured to the horrific-looking house. Despite of the sunny weather, the house seemed to own it's own personal cloud, and thunders kept on showing themselves in the background. _"You sure have put on a lot of effort into this contest."_

"Oh no! Look at Vicky's house!" AJ exclaimed dejectedly.

"We can't possible beat that!" Chester dejectedly added.

"Come on, guys. Our hunted house looks great too. We can beat her!"

_"There is no way any kid in the town can beat you now, Vicky!"_

_"I know! And when I win I will sell the tickets to 'Crimson Chin vs Crash Nebula on Ice' on the internet to buy girl's stuff... I mean, use it on charity!"_

_A click of a button latter the TV was off. The damage to their morale was already done though._

The three of them look at their pathetic attempt of a haunted house, remembering the one on the TV.

*Sighx2*

"Com' on, Timmy. You saw it too. We can't possibly do anything to beat that in a day. Vicky must have been working on it for weeks!"

"Yeah. I guess we won't be seeing '_Crimson Chin vs Crash Nebula on Ice'_ after all."

Timmy's two best friends left the house with their faces full of defeat, leaving the boy alone in the half-decorated room. The two oddly colored spiders instantly morphed back into Cosmo and Wanda, and Timmy trailed. "They are right. We can't beat her... unless... Cosmo, Wanda, I wish my haunted house was much better than Vicky's!"

Twin star-tipped wands were raised, shone a bright yellow for a moment, before the shine died and the wands tilted sideways like wilted flowers.

"Sorry, Timmy, we can't help you. Magic cannot be used to help you win a contest," Wanda informed sadly.

"WHAT! But I have to see '_Crimson Chin vs Crash Nebula on Ice'_! It said on the TV that is going to be the event of the year!"

"Well, why don't you just wish for the ticket's for that?" Cosmo asked huge grin on his face.

"Cosmo, you are a genius! I wish to have three tickets to the show!"

"We can't do that, Timmy," Wanda glared at Cosmo. "It says in the rules we can't give you tickets if they are completely sold already, since we would be taking them away from people who already have them. The ones to '_Crimson Chin vs Crash Nebula on Ice'_ have been sold out for weeks."

"Oh, bummer..." Timmy slumped on the ground. I guess I should go... find something else to do."

Cosmo and Wanda followed Timmy's form as he heart-brokenly walked back to his room. "Oh, look Cosmo. He looks so sad."

"Yeah, and he is reading. He never reads."

Timmy looked to the book in his hand, his heart filled with failure. He had planned to make his house look like the mansion of the fright night, the scariest, and most frightening personification of Halloween. "It looks nothing like it," Timmy mumbled.

"Nothing like what, sweety?" Wanda asked kindly.

"Like the Fright Knight house! It is said that the Fright Night is the personification of Halloween, and his sword can make anyone it cuts live their worst nightmares..." Timmy's words dies as the gears in his brain started spinning. "THAT'S IT!" Timmy shouted, starting his godparents. "I will get this scarily wicked ghost and ask him to make my house the scariest haunted house of all Dimsdale!"

"Timmy, no!" Wanda warned. "The fright knight is not someone who should ever get into our world! Promise you won't wish for him to be here!"

"I... fine."

A small pop had Jorgen Von Strangle unexpectedly appear in Timmy's room.

"Jorgen Von Strangle!" The the three much shorten beings in the room said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" Timmy asked.

"Surprise inspection," he grabbed Wanda easily in his huge fist, "We are leaving now." And with a pop they were gone.

Alone with Cosmo in the room Timmy let out a 'hmm' sound. "Well, I might not be able to call for the Knight... but she said nothing about the sword. Cosmo, I wish I could have the Fright Knight's sword!" Timmy wished loudly.

"Roger that, Timmy!" Cosmo waved his wand and Timmy's eye's widened as he saw the mighty sword burried in a pumpkin.

"A pumpkin?" Timmy asked, confused, looking at the clearly plastic pumpkin with a smiley face on it.

"Oh, no. That is not cool at all. This sword shouldn't be in a pumpkin," Timmy decided upon sight and removed the sword swiftly. A flash of white light had the big-toothed kid being ricocheted towards a wall.

"TIMMY!"

The light was soon followed by a ominous purple mist, from which an imposing figure could be seen. The being had skin tight-black armor, on top of which he wore grey boots, flaming grey gauntlets, grey pads over his shoulders and a protective fauld that circled him from the waist to several inches above the knee. His head was covered by a metal helmet that shadowed his face, but couldn't quite hide his menacing green eyes. To make the whole thing more terrifying, he seemed to be covered in otherworldly purple flames, that were as creepy as fire is supposed to be hot.

"I'M FREE!" The knight roared in delight, his voice oddly echoey and his body glowing with dangerous power that could make goosebumps run up and down in anyone's back. The figure clenched and un-clenched a gloved hand and let out a very disturbing (albeit not maniacal) laugh.

Anyone with half a brain would be running for dear life about now.

"Hey, Timmy, is it just me or he is wearing a skirt?" Cosmo pointed at the knight's fauld, stupidly drew attention to himself (and Timmy) giving a twitchy smile. Timmy, on on the other hand, let out a panicked *meep*, and tried to make himself small.

"Who is this!" The fright night looked at the green eyed, floating figure and grabbed him the same was Jorgen had Wanda not long ago. The fact that the man's Knight's hand was smaller than Jorgen's only made it worse since he was half-squeezing to death the stupid fairy.

"I-'m C-os-mo," Cosmo replied blue-faced.

"Where you the one who freed me, The Great Fright Knight?"

Cosmo only managed to shake his head, now looking purple. The kight's eyes were drawn then to the kid in the floor, and the Knight simply tossed the now unconscious Cosmo like he were no more than a used napkin.

"Cosmo!" Timmy yelled, but didn't move forwards, but backwards as the being closed in. "What are you going to do to me?" Timmy blanched, looking wide-eyed to the sword in the knight's hand.

"I will personally thank you for setting me free. And then, I will unleash a storm that will take over the world and turn it into a land of nightmares!" He raised his sword mid-speech and Timmy yelled.

As the sword came down, though, Cosmo got in the way and pushed his godson out of the way, then, the sword buried into his winged back, Cosmo flashed out of existence.

"Annoying fool," Fright Knight spoke then looked to the helpless child, fully planing to stab him as well. He would not risk being defeated again by a simple whelp.

Never. Again.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

***Bonus***

**[Cosmo's worst fears dimension]**

"Timmy, Wanda. Where are you?" Cosmo called into the empy space and floated forwards. Soon, in front of him was a sight that made him pale. "The Super Toilet!" Cosmo yelled high-pitchedly enough to be confused with a girl. It didn't take long for his back to hit something as he walked backwards to put some distance between himself and the frightening object. Fearfully the green-haired fairy turned around, the familiar smell of oil and sugar making his heart know the horrors behind him before his eyes could see it.

"C-ch-CHURROS! NoooooOOOO!

The pile of churros soon wobbled and burried him. Alone with the Super Toiled in a world full of churros. It was his worst nightmare come true.

***Bonus end*.**

* * *

**AN:** Hi there everyone. I welcome to my only first FOP xover. I know I should not be writing nothing new, but this plotbunny has tortured be for such a long time...

Unlike my other fics, this one is pretty much finished, so I should be able to go with a steady release. Once per week, maybe? Don't know. What I can promise you is that the more love I get, the higher the chance for an epilogue (and a sequel if this gets decidedly popular).

I bid you goodbye for now and, quoting "The Struggling Warrior" (one of my favorite fanfic writers ever):

**"Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!"**


	2. Ghost Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP nor DP... duh.

.

AN: I'm honestly surprised that this has had so little hits... I wonder why. I think the idea was quite neat... Oh, well. I know of three awesome reviewers who appreciated the fast update is for you. You know who you are :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Ghost Powers

**[Timmy's room]**

Timmy's fight or fly instincts reacted as he saw the sword come down to him. Of course, he chose to flight, not fight. Miraculously avoiding the sword, he rolled around until he crashed into the side of the nightstand with the fishbowl on it, making it fall to the floor and revealing a round red button.

"The emergency escape pod to the Fairy World! Heh, and Wanda said it was a stupid wish." Timmy let his small fist come down and a capsule vehicle came from behind the nightstand.

"You won't get away!" Fright Knight moved a second too late. The pod buried into the ground safely. Magically the contraption undug itself from the cloudy ground.

"Now I need to find Jorgen's house!" He jogged in a random direction, hoping against hope he could find someone to ask for directions.

* * *

**[Meanwhile in Dimsdale...]**

The Fright Knight buried the sword on the ground, it sending waves of his powers to the very foundations of the Turner's house. The building soon turned from a nice, normal house, into a creepy castle. The furniture inside mirrored the changes outside, each an every one of the elements in the house turning into much creepy version of themselves. The decorations, in particular, went from lame things that could easily be bought with a kid's allowance, to genuine ghostly items. The spiders came to life and began webbing, the bats screeched and flew out of the window in a search for blood, and even the 'zombie hand' toy that would grab whoever tried to take candies from the bowl, grew extremely menacing.

It was a frightening sight to behold.

* * *

**[Outside the house...]**

Vicky was happily walking back home from the grocery store. She had just bought candy to make the stupid children who ran her bell believe she would give it to them, right before she slammed her door on their little faces.

Oh, yeah, Halloween was so sweet... specially since she would be winning that price with the house she made her parents decorate for her. She smiled confident "There is no one, specially not Timmy Turner who can beat my haunted house! Hahahaha!" She laughed evilly.

A sudden purple explosion made Vicky stop laughing."What the? NO!" The house in front of her was ten times better than hers. "Oh, no, YOU ARE NOT GETTING THAT PRICE TURNER!" A monkey wrench and a screwdriver materialized on each of her hands, "Let operation 'sabotage' begin!"

So she marched into the house. The house with the terrible ghost in it.

* * *

**[In the Fairy World...]**

"Finished your laps? Good, soldier. Now to the ground and give me five thousand." Jogen demanded of Wanda.

"Five thousand!"

"JORGEN, WANDA!" Timmy rushed into the military training graund that was Jorgen's background.

"Timmy! What are you doing here!"

"The Fright Knight! He's got Cosmo!"

"WHAT!" Wanda and Jorgen instantly yelled.

"But you promised you wouldn't wish him into Dimsdale!"

"I didn't! I only wished for his sword. It was in a pumpkin and I pulled it!"

"You pulled out the Sword Shredder from it's prison!" Jorgen demanded somberly.

"Erm... kinda!"

"You fool! That pumpkin was the one keeping the Fright Knight sealed away from the mortal world! Now that you have freed him, you have put every kid and fairy in grave danger!"

"So... are you going to help us stop him?" Wanda asked hopefully only to be rewarded by boisterous laughter.

"No. Ghost are immune to magic. It would be useless to try. You, Timmy Turner, have doomed humanity to an existence of terror and obscurity." Jorgen raised his huge wand and it shone brightly. "Now I will retrieve every godparent from the human world, and declare a quarantine, so every magical being shall remain here, safe from the menace."

"The Fright Knight is a ghost? Wasn't it the spirit of Halloween? Like Santa is the spirit of Christmas and the Easter Rabbit is the spirit of Easter?"

"Of course not!" Jorgen denied flatly, "The Pumpkin King is the Spirit of Halloween. The Fright Knight is the Ghost of Halloween. Which is very different." Not that Timmy got the explanation, but he didn't care to understand. "More importantly, there is nothing I or anyone in the fairy world can do to help you."

"WHAT!" But what about Cosmo!" Timmy asked in slight panic.

"Oh, well, he will be missed," Jorgen said insincerely. "Now, Wanda, take this kid home. As soon as you do you are to come back. No fairy shall remain in the human world after today. Now, if you excuse me, I have to let known that fairies of the world of your mess."

Wanda and Timmy were kicked out of the place by a familiar military boot, and the two of them landed in their rears outside Jorgen's house. The close loudly closed shut a moment later.

"That went well," Wanda sarcastically commented.

"Wanda, we need to go back and save Dimsdale and Cosmo!"

"But, Timmy, you heard Jorgen; our magic can't stop a ghost! And you can't wish him away either! Not to mention, I have orders to come back here, and you can't fight him on your own."

"I don't care. There must be a way to save Cosmo..." A metaphorical light-bulb lighted in Timmy's head. "I wish I had the powers of a ghost!"

Wand lifted her wand and a flash of light latter a green skinned Timmy was floating next to her. Other than his skin and his now glowing fists, he remained unchanged, still, he could feel the power flowing underneath his skin. "Let's get this party started!"

**[Dimsdale street, 5:53 (five minute after Timmy's proclamation)]**

"Hey, you, Fright Knight," Ghost Timmy called to the horse-ridding Ghost that was now terrorizing the people of Dimsdale. "Stop what you are doing or face the wrath of GHOSTLY TIMMY!"

The Ominous ghost of Halloween turned around and fired a ball of purple fire, which Timmy barely managed to dodge thanks to his newly enhanced senses.

"You asked for it!" Timmy yelled and lifted his arm. His fist glowed green for a moment and he fired an ectoplasmic ball. Which the Fright Knight swatted like a fly.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, no, Timmy. It didn't work! What are we going to do?!" Wanda panicked.

"Relax, Wanda, that was on purpose. I have _everything_ under control" Cue falling pants. "Erm.. that was on purpose too!" Timmy commented wryly, sweat rolling down his temple.

"We are so doomed" Wanda looked at the clearly powerful enemy, then at the pant-less kid who is supposed to defeat him.

They were doomed indeed.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

***Bonus***

**[Dimsdale, inside Timmy's house] **

"Wow, Timmy really outdid himself with the decorations!" AJ comented as he looked inside the transformed Turner's house.

"And look! This couch looks like it want to eat us... AAAAH!"

"Chester!" AJ took a mop and tried to use it to free his friend from the toothed couch, but the mop's red eyes looked at him before it started floating. The small, bald, african-American ran, screaming at the top of his lungs as the cleaning devise chased him all over the place.

***Bonus End**

* * *

.

* * *

**AN:** Second chapter complete! I know, I know, you want Danny to be there already. I'm working on it. Believe me, I thought it would be great to have Danny already in there, but this just flows better. The only real consequence there is on his absesnse (besides potentially making you mas), is that this makes the fic a chapter or two longer than planned. Still, fear not. I will type some more and you should have the next chapter soon enough :D

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. Fashionably Late

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FOP nor DP... duh.

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. I have been busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fashionably Late

**[Dimsdale streets. 9:15pm]**

A beaten up, green skinned Timmy Turner dug himself out of a pile of rubble. The ten years-old had been punched straight into the cement, leaving a Timmy-shaped hole in the pavement. "Ok, this is no good. Wanda, I can't beat him. He is too strong!" Timmy declared, exhausted. He had tried so hard to land a punch on the Halloween Ghost, but he the closest he got was the ray said ghost swatted like a fly at the start of the fight.

"Timmy, look! This book says the Fright Knight can be stopped by having his sword pierce into a pumpkin!"

"Then I wish I have a pumpkin!"

A flash of Wanda's wand latter and a perfectly orange pumpkin was now standing in front of Timmy. Of course the summoning of said pumpkin was noticed by the knight who, enraged, decided to stop fooling around.

"Foolish mortal! You think I shall let you entrap me?"

Timmy's power, while clearly ghostly, were not strong enough to do any real damage. Worst still, at some point while he was being punched through buildings, trees and one ice cream truck. "Ouch."

"Timmy!" Wanda grabbed Timmy under the arms and flew him away from the Fright Knight. It was an odd experience, and Timmy was actually surprised that he was needing the help. After all, Timmy had wished to become a super-villain that one time when he turned his parents in Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, and he had been perfectly capable of flying then... ghost powers, it seemed, were decidedly harder to control.

A persecution began as soon as Wanda took his godson on the flight (literally) and they kept on dodging beams while maneuvering around buildings. A purple ecto-beam eventually clipped Wanda's wing and they began falling down like untied balloon. Thankfully the irregular pattern they moved on their fall saved them from any attack from the ghost.

It was also thanks to sheer dumb luck that they landed on a mattress truck. And that the Fright Knight didn't see them land there and kept on moving forwards.

Other than Wanda's smoking wing, they were unscratched (Timmy's ghostly regeneration healing all his injuries along with his clothes).

"Timmy, are you OK?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think. We need a plan B, before the Ghost Knight finds us again. Now where is that book?"

* * *

**[Timmy's home, Vicky. While the battle was taking place.]**

"Let's see, decorative skulls dressed in frilly dresses: check. Scarry spider webs covered in flowers: check. Fluffy unicorns and dolls where other cool secorations used to be: check. Pink paint covering the decorations on the outside walls: double check," Vicky gave a big smile, feeling quite accomplished. Sure, the house was still looking pretty damn intimidating all things considered. But, at least, the amount of pink she had put around made it look hideous, and not in the contest-winning kind of way.

She now only needed to steal the high-tech couch that screamed with a kid's voice (which sounded suspiciously a lot like Chester) and the other decorations that were a lot better than her own. It wouldn't be easy, normally, but the Turners, it seemed, had a monster truck on their garage and Vicky already owned a drivers license.

She never bothered wondering where the Crash Nebula-themed Monster Truck had come from. Then again, Timmy's parents were weird enough for her to shrug off most of the stuff he saw at their place: Timmy's father did become Miss Dimsdale once, after all.

A sweaty thirty minutes latter Vicky was about to open the front door to push the piece of furniture out of it. But then than she heard a sound.

"Oh, no! An adult's voice is coming from outside, the Turners must be back!" Making a haste exit by the window (leaving the couch blocking the entrance door), she barely managed to avoid the hunch-back, bespectacled man with walking to the entrance with a fairy radar in his hand.

* * *

**[Back to Timmy.]**

"So... let me see if I get this straight. We have until midnight, which is in," Timmy looked at the blazing 10:31 in his wrist watch, "Less than an hour and a half, or the world as we know it will come to an end?"

"Basically," Wanda agreed.

"And are you sure that books doesn't say anything else? No more weakness? Like, I don't know, melting under the rain?"

"I'm afraid not."

The kid and the fairy let out a sigh, then furrowed their brows. They still didn't have a plan and the only thing they learnt was that things were a lot worse than they had though they were.

Suddenly, what looked like a wave of green mist went over their heads. "What was that?" Wanda asked, turning around.

"Oh no!" Timmy pointed to the sideways, "The people... they are becoming their costumes!" As he said those words, the mist touched Elmer, turning him into a real vampire; a beat latter Vampire-Elmer turned into a bat with a characteristic acne plimp on his cheek and flew away into the night sky. The mist didn't stop with that one. Costumed Zombies turning into real Zombies. There were also mummies, various monsters, princesses, human butterflies, and a several suspiciously short Chip Skylight and Britney-Bitney's that must have been children before.

"Oh no!" Timmy said once more, "The mist is coming this way!" Timmy began running, but his effort was futile. Soon enough he was enveloped. "NOOOO!" He shielded his face for a moment, then looked down to himself. He was unchanged. "Oh course, I should have known that, now that I'm a ghost, I would be Halloween-ish enough to be immune... don't you agree, Wanda?"

*Grooowl*

"Wanda?" Timmy whirled around. The pinkette was no longer the same as she was before. Her hair was now a styled in a Frankenstein fashion, and her skin had turned a pale grey.

"Me. Feels. Funny," Wanda replied in a voice that was deeper than her usual one. She sounded decidedly dumber too.

It took Timmy a whole five seconds before noticing his friend was no longer sporting wings. Her wand was nowhere to be seen either.

"Wanda, were is your wand?"

"Wand... what is wand?"

"This can't be good," Timmy declared as he saw his no-longer-fairy godmother... who started blankly at him, while chewing on her wand.

"Great, on the downside I have fifty five minutes to defeat the Spirit of Halloween or all I know and love will be lost forever, on the right side... well, at least things can't get much worse than they are."

Thunder flashed on top of the sky, and instantly started to rain. Typical.

* * *

**[Dimsdale 11:20pm]**

The furious rain that had come after Timmy's "Things can't get much worse" was one of the shortest-living rains in the history of Dimsdale (not counting the ones happening while Timmy's mother became the weather woman). It was as if the universe had made it rain only for the sake of punishing the big toothed kid for saying the infamous words.

The impromptu rain was not the only thing said phrase summoned. The cursed words brought Timmy bad enough luck to have made the Fright Knight spot him when he dared say it again.

"Any last wish, whelp?" The Fright Knight asked the big toothed kid. raising the Soul Shredder menacingly.

"Erm... How about letting me go and making it all go back to normal?" He tried with a nervous smile.

"Hahaha! Nice try, mortal. But nothing will stand between me and my world. I will not be stopped again!"

"Again?" Timmy had a sudden epiphany (not that he even knew what 'epiphany' meant), "So, it means that someone beat you before!"

The Fright Knight's hold on him tightened as rage flared in those glowing green eyes.

"I wish whoever stopped you last time was here!" Timmy yelled those words as fast as humanly possible, and Franken-Wanda -praise be whatever divine force out there- had kept enough of her awareness after her transformation to understand the simple wish. And her wand was back. Not that Timmy bothered to wonder about that with imminent doom a breath away from his big-toothed face, now-green face.

The Fright Knight attack halted as he looked with wide eyes to the female ex-fairy that had come with the brat.

Taking out the wand out of her mouth, the star on the tip glowed and, out of nowhere a black-haired, blue-eyed teenager in boxers appeared in the middle of the street. Looking, for the world, one part disorientated and two parts pissed.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

***Bonus***

**[Meanwhile, Timmy's House, Mr. Crocker]**

"A huge, creepy mansion in the middle of a middle-class neighborhood. A huge neon-green cloud flowing around said mansion. A hoard of mutant squirrels chasing around children... there is only one possible explanation for this: A ten year old kid, wanting to win a haunted house contest, unleashed the power of the spirit of Halloween with the power of his **FaiRY GodParENts!**" Mr. Crocker twisted around as he finished his rant.

A shadow crept just behind him and he turned around to see the Fright Knight standing there. "Oh... Hello?" Mr. Crocker tried with a nervous smile, instants before he was sliced with the Soul Shredder.

The crazy teacher, it seems, managed to piss off the Spirit of Halloween by mere existing.

***End bonus***

* * *

.

* * *

**AN: **That's a wrap, and, as always, the hero arrives fashionably late. In his underpants... (not that the last one is common at all).

Make sure to review. I might consider a sequel at some point if this fic gets enough attention.


	4. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own... well, you know what, so no point saying it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Deja Vu.

**[Amity Park, Fenton Works, 11:00pm]**

"Daniel James Fenton, you are in so much trouble!"The stern voice of Maddie Fenton chastised. Next to her, her husband, Jack Fenton, matched the glare directed at their second child, Danny, who, once again, was arriving after his curfew.

Neither Maddie nor Jack could understand why Danny kept on disobeying them. It was the fourth time that week that he had arrived late, and it was barely Friday!

Danny, on the other hand, looked as he had spent every second he was out there losing a fight against a bush; his hair was a tangled mess of leaves and branches, his face was scratched and muddy, and if their parent's weren't half as self absorbed in playing the 'authority figure' game, they would wonder why their son's pants were painted with once-wet cement.

To their credit, though, it was quite dark and they had long become used to their son coming back a mess.

Of course, is not like they didn't understood how it was to be young and want to experiment with stuff that could blow in their faces at any time, but they were still upset that Danny acted like they couldn't understand what he was going trough.

Bah, teenagers.

"Go to your room. No dinner," Maddie pointed to the stairs. Danny, not mustering the strength to fight, settling to mutter something uncomplimentary-sounding under his breath. "What was that?" She fumed, looking at his youngest.

"Nothing, mom. I'm going to my room," Danny replied dejectedly, looking at her eyes with such a defeated, tired look that she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in her heart. She stood firm, though. This was for Danny's own good. He ought to learn responsibility. One day, for sure, he will thank her for it.

Not saying anything more, Danny silently made his way upstairs. Maddie kept her eyes on him, not even realizing that she forgot all about all the ideas of punishment she had thought for the fifteen years old.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so worried about Danny," she leaned on the huge, orange jumpsuit of the man he had been married to for so many years.

"Don't worry, Mads. Danny is a Fenton, we are made of strong stuff!" He declared happily and bringing a small smile to her lips.

Still... maybe she would slip Danny a sandwich latter.

* * *

**[Danny's room, a minute later]**

Danny Fenton barely closed the door to his room, before unceremoniously flopping to the floor. He was so horribly tired. First, it had been the Lunch Lady who was unhappy with the cafeteria's Halloween menu; then, Youngblood had brought back his pirate ship and tried to 'booty' the candies of all the kids out there. It would have been a easy battle if not for the Box Ghost popping in the worst time possible, distracting him, and being the cause of a huge cannonball to hit Danny in the face, sending the halfa flying through the park and destroying several trees.

Sam had given him an earful for that -worrying for the poor trees instead of him, go figure.

To make things worse, the cinema they had been planning on going to see a monster movie marathon for the festivities had closed out for the night by orders of Major Master.

In hindsight, maybe Danny shouldn't have made so much fun of the billionaire for actually getting a cat.

Still, he could not have stopped himself. It was just hilarious, and just a tad creepy, the way the cat owner and his cat had glared at him with twin foul expressions.

Of course, the movie marathon would have been no excuse to been late, and Danny could have made it home at 9:00pm after seeing the movies... if no ghost attack had happened.

Letting out a groan of pain as his abused body meet the floor, Danny let his ice core supply some relief to the pain he was feeling all over. He stayed there for about ten minutes before standing to the ground and wobbling on the way to the bathroom for a much deserved bath.

The rewarding hot shower could not come fast enough, Danny made himself go intangible and all the debris and foliage on him fell to the floor instantly. His clothes, on the other hand, he decided to take of the usual way (more out of habit than anything) and had stripped all the way to his boxers when he felt the world around him shift faster than he could say 'crud'.

He suddenly found himself in the streets of an unfamiliar town, with a familiar enemy staring down at him.

"You!" Danny growled at seeing the Fright Knight, the very same ghost he had released exactly a year ago, and that had costed Tucker a year´s worth of Halloween candy.

Danny was not happy at all to see him again. It took the halfa (still in human form) three seconds to even notice the small, big-toothed ghost on the Knight's hands.

* * *

**[Dimsdale's street 11:35pm Timmy's P.O.V.]**

Timmy stared at the newcomer from the ghost's grip. It was kind of disappointing, actually: he had been expecting a cool muscular hero, a Real Life equivalent of the Crimson Chin; not some lanky teen that, if you narrowed your eyes a little, kind of resembled Chip Skylight... wearing nothing but boxers.

Yep, not what he had been expecting at all.

The only thing that told him Franken-Wanda had not made a mistake when calling forth... whoever the teen was, was that the way said teen growled in recognition of the ghost, not backing down an inch. The way the Fright Knight echoed this guy's 'you!' and let go of Timmy was also a dead giveaway of the two meeting each other before.

Before Timmy's butt hit the ground, the Ghost of Halloween had leaped towards the teen, who rolled out of the way and managed to look somewhat imposing despite the fact that he was wearing only a pair of underwear.

Instead of jumping into an epic fight right away, the teen -who he soon learnt was named 'Phantom' when he was addressed by the ghost- looked around as if to check for something. Seemingly satisfied with his inspection, the teen bumped both his fists in front of his chest "Hello misplaced aggression."

An all consuming flash of light had Timmy shielding his eyes and, as he opened, he noticed that the teen had been replaced by a white-haired, green-eyed ghost with decidedly more clothes on that the other one.

It had taken a very few moments for Danny to form a mental list of what he was to do. One: make sure no one was around (the little ghost kid didn't count since pretty much all ghost knew who he was at this point); Two: beat the Fright Knight to Kingdom's Come, and Three: make his way back home and try to get some sleep. Thankfully it was still Saturday and he might be able to pull a decent enough grade on his English assignment to pass that class.

Really, it was a world wonder that he had managed to pass every class on his freshman´s year.

He came quite close on failing all of them, though.

Danny had to shake his head to shake away his stray thoughts. He had to put an end to his little abduction experience, and make it fast... Not that he couldn't use the chance to vent his anger. He was deeply frustrated with how his day had gone and, at least, there were no chance of having his parents chase him around in a foreign town.

It spoke volumes of the weirdness in Danny's life that he took randomly pooping in a foreign place in stride.

A year and a half ago, before he got his powers, he would have borderline hyperventilated upon such a development. But, after several kidnappings, being thrown in a parallel dimension, time traveling, and other crap, Danny was no longer easily surprised.

He also came to the conclusion the fates had peeked him as their favorite chew toy; so, for the sake of his sanity he had stopped dwelling on things.

Which is not to say he would take the stuff that came to him. "Hello misplaced aggression," he 'greeted the Fright Knight', then called forth the familiar rings of light into the human-free street.

A blink latter, the Fright Knight had jumped to attack, only to be stopped by a hastily formed ice sword. "It must be destiny to have a rematch with you the day I take control of the world, halfa. Now I can have my revenge before the down of my victory!"

"Dude, it seems you have one hell of a sucky memory. This won't end much different from last time, you know, when I beat you and sealed your sorry butt?"

"AAARGH!" The Fright Knight yelled anew, and sword met sword once again. The force propelled the two fighters backwards in the air. As if by guided by some unspoken rule, they spent a moment weighing each other down before jumping into the fray. Swords clashed, beams were fired, and one Timmy Turner looked with his mouth wide open to the encounter taking place on the sky.

"Awesome!" Timmy breathed. It was just _so cool._ He couldn't stop himself from cheering for the white-haired fighter.

He would have wondered what the teen was (the transformation being a giveaway that he wasn´t completely human or ghost) if he wasn't so busy been awed. Then, a moment latter, he remembered that the clock was ticking.

Ten minutes to twelve.

"We are running out of time!" Timmy searched for the pumpkin he had wished for before. He was not finding it. Pure adrenaline was now surging on his veins as he whipped his head this side and that... "There!" He breathed and sprinted towards certain innocent-looking, orange vegetable. He had almost forgotten about the pumpkin.

Much to his charging, the fighters up there noticed his reaching for said pumpkin.

"Kid, get out of there!" The Fright Knight launched forwards and Ghostly Timmy would have been impaled if not for Phantom popping right in front of him by what only could be called teleportation.

Phantom took Timmy in a hug of sorts and teleported away, hidden in the shadows between two houses.

"Urgh," Timmy eloquently resumed the feeling of nausea caused by ectoplasmic-powered teleportation. He had never felt remotely as nauseated when his godparents took him from one side of the globe to another.

"YOu" pant "oK, kiD,?"

* * *

"YOu" pant "oK, kiD,?" Danny barely managed. His voice strained and wheezy. The fight he was having was very evenly matched, and maybe he could even claim to be winning, but the moment the Fright Knight was about to stab what he was pretty sure was an innocent ghost he acted.

Now, Danny wouldn't have been able to reach the kid before his enemy by simply flying since there was too little space, both were about as fast, and the Fright Knight had a head-start; so teleporting had been Danny's sole choice of action.

Normally, teleportation left him only nauseated; but after fighting so many ghosts earlier that day, he was running out of juice, and using a technique he had yet to fully master always took his toll.

"I'm fine," the kid assured rapidly, "but there is not much time! We have to trap him before-"

"Before midnight, I know, I fought him last year... so, mind telling me who freed our deary pal over there?" Danny pointed with his thumb to the now-ragging knight that was attacking mailboxes and innocent pumpkin decorations all over the place.

"Well," The big-toothed ghost fidgeted, "There was this contest. We had to make a scary haunted house and I thought getting the sword would be a god idea..."

"Hang on, so you are saying that you freed an ancient, extremely powerful ghost to win a stupid contest?"

"Basically," he agreed guiltily.

Hearing the reason he was brought to Dimsdale -Because having a huge cartel with the words 'welcome to Dimsdale' was enough to clue him where he was-, Danny couldn't help to draw parallels.

Who would have thought someone other than himself would unleash the mighty Fright Knight to win a stupid Halloween contest?

Truth being told, Danny was more amused than he was angry. "Well," his lips twitched "that seems as good as any reason to free him."

The kid looked incredulous at his response, and Danny figured the kid must have been expecting to be nagged for being irresponsible or whatever. "Right," Big-Tooth agreed flatly, "Anyway, we have seven minutes to defeat this ghost or we are screwed."

"Sure, kid-"

"Timmy," he hasty corrected.

"Sure, Timmy. Look, I would usually tell you to stay here while I handle things... but I don't think I can take him on my own right now and, against my better judgement, I'm going to be asking for your help. I will fight him and keep him busy. I need you to stay hidden and protect the pumpkin until I can snatch his sword away from-"

"TWERP!" A sudden, feminine yell from the street made the two of them look to the street despite themselves. An orange-haired teenager with pink eyes, "You thought you could build a better ghost-house than mine and take away MY PRIZE!" She grabbed Timmy by the hem of his pink shirt.

"Um, Vicky..."

"What!" She yelled into his panicked face and Danny couldn't help but face-palming. He was pretty sure even the yeti's of the Far Frozen Zone had heard her yell.

A cold chill ran through Vicky's blood and she looked behind herself to the frightening knight behind herself. "Oh, and let me guess, you also hired some pathetic clown to beat me in the contest," she let go of Timmy and poked into the Knight's chest with her dainty finger, much to the horror of the dumbfounded Timmy and Danny.

Not missing a beat, Danny took Timmy and wisely moved backwards into a strategical retreat.

"Oh, no, Vicky!" Timmy yelled as his baby-sitter was slashed by the sword and vanishing for sight.

"Now is your turn!"

They had exactly three and a half minutes until midnight.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

***Bonus***

**[Amity Park, Fentonworks, 11:35pm]**

"Sweety, can I come in?" Maddie Fenton knocked the door to her son's room, carrying a platter with a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. Sure, it was not a healthy thing, but Danny loved to eat those, and Maddie wanted to have a peace offering on hand for the talk she was planning on having with her baby boy.

Maybe if she extended an olive branch Danny would tell her what he had been doing? His closing up could be proof that she was been too harsh on him.

"Sweety?" Maddy called once more, then opened the door slowly. She took a couple of footsteps to look into the bundle of the bed she was sure was her son.

It wasn't.

Danny's bed was empty.

"JACK!" Maddie yelled and Jack Fenton materialized by the door.

"Where is the ghost!" Jack's bazooka whirled to life.

"There is no ghost, Jack. Danny sneaked away from home!" She exclaimed indignant.

"A ghost must have taken him! TO THE RV!"

"No, Jack, wait!" And so, Maddie was dragged all the way to the garage before she could drill the point home... then again, maybe it really were a ghost who took her boy."

Five minutes latter, two eccentric ghost hunters could be seeing going around Amity Park, using a megaphone to call for their most-likely-kidnapped son, angering all their neighbors as they did.

***End Bonus***

* * *

**AN:** We are getting closer to the end. I hope you have enjoyed things so far. I sure have. See you on the next one, sweeties.


	5. Predictable Victory

Disclaimer: Don't own you know what.

* * *

Chapter 5: Predictable Victory

**[Dimsdale street 11:56 (with 30 seconds)]**

They had exactly three and a half minute until midnight. That wasn't good.

So far, all they had accomplished was not to get slashed by the sword. They had taken more hits than their foe, and every second the Fright Knight seemed to get stronger... also, Timmy couldn't help but notice, Wanda had eventually lost whatever semblance of intelligence and was no longer useful int their fight.

It also seemed that the power of the knight had reached to all the people in Dimsdale (including those not dressed) and managed to turn them into different kind of mutants or monsters or zombies.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though. As soon as Vicky was out of the picture, the Fright Knight turned his eyes on them, and the Phantom guy had gone back to the one or one fighting from before.

Timmy felt a bit scared, but he was a brave kid. A valiant 10 years old feared by a whole race of aliens (for his ability to eat chocolate and hug teddy bears). A ten years old that managed to almost mess the universe on a daily basis but ended up cleaning his messes at the end of the day... heck he had even messed up so bad Jorgen had ended up adding more rules on the 'Da Rules' Book.

This time Timmy was also sure he would be the cause of other rule making it there.

He could do this. Timmy was sure... he was just not exactly sure what to do other than wait on his feet until the other guy asked him for the pumpkin.

"Well, sorry if I give you the cold shoulder." Timmy heard from above as the Fright Knight's shoulder began to literally freeze. Despite himself, Timmy rolled his eyes: that was a bad pun if he ever heard any. This white haired ghost surely sucked on the pun department.

Up from that point it was an epic fight in fast-forwards. A black sword slashed air where a second ago a neck had been; a blue beam was fired from a gauntlet-wearing hand and froze an innocent tree; a mock insult sounded half drowned as steel hit metal; a horse neighed from somewhere and tried to dove his horseshoe into a mop of white hair... it landed into the white hair and the owner of said mope of hair flew downwards utterly destroying a school bus.

"Say your prayers, ghost boy!" The Fright Knight was a foot away from Danny.

"Not if I can help it!" Timmy declared heroically and teleported right between Phantom and the sword.

The Ghost of Halloween noticed a second too late the pumpkin's presence, but there was no way he could stop the momentum of his stab. The steel buried into the orange vegetable and Timmy smiled.

"NO!" The Fright Knight yelled and tried to pull out, but his efforts went unrewarded. An spiral of purplish-white light began twirling from outwards and the residual ectoplasmic all over the place were sucked into the vacuum effect the pumpkin was creating.

"NoooOO!" Fright Knight tried to put some distance, to get away from where he was. Many of his doing reversed before he was inevitably sealed again: the people from Dimsdale went back to being mere humans, as Wanda went back to being her normal fairy self; the little ghosts that had been lured into the place vanished in a puff of green smoke; somewhere in the back of a trunk a couch spit a ten year's old blond with brackets and the bald African American hiding inside of a broom to run save himself from a haunted broom was no longer in imminent danger..

Needless to say, Timmy's house was no longer awesome, award-winning or spooky, like it had become when he summoned the Ghost of Halloween. Regardless, he was happy.

"We did it!" Timmy cheered.

"That we did," Phantom agreed, then frowned and mumbled something Timmy couldn't entirely decipher (even with his enhanced hearing), but he did caught the words 'Unfair', 'teleportation', and 'at least it wasn't duplication'.

When the Fright Knight was finally sucked out of the way (literally) the people he had made disappear started popping all over the place... That included certain pink-eyed babysitter with a black heart.

"Vicky you are back!" Timmy cheered before pausing. "That's a good thing, right?" He turned to ask to he new battle partner who simply shrugged. He didn't know Vicky, after all.

Surprisingly, Vicky looked at Timmy with horror for a fleeting moment, then scowled, looking for all the world like she was about to murder him. A hand went half way towards Timmy, but then a small cough made her the evil nanny that they had company... company that was not a kid and might get her in trouble.

"Hehe, well I..." Her words died in her throat. Right in front of her was a boy, a handsome boy, with lean muscles, dressed in a skin tight costume. He looked so foreign and hot and... "Hi," she battled her eyes coquettishly, drooling the tiniest bit, "I'm Vicky."

Danny smiled back, "Danny Phantom," he offered with a small smile. So cute.

"He, hehehehe. Well, I was just... going to hug this twerp and tell him how I think he is such a _great_ child." She hugged Timmy with an arm. "A moment," she demanded before sunshine-ing away from where Danny was in a way worthy of a Konoha Ninja.

"Spit it, Twerp, who is the hotty?"

"Huh?" Timmy blankly replied, having no idea what she was talking about. She couldn't mean Danny, right (and how weird is that he only learn the name of the guy after Vicky asked him?).

"Don't play dumb, Turner! He looks too cool to be hanging with a twerp like you...Where did you meet him?!" She was shaking on his shirt at this point.

"Umm... Internet?"

A few feet away Danny snorted. The kid was a real bad liar. He should probably save him, get him away from the snappy ginger, then ask him how he actually ended up dragging him all the way from Amity Park to Dimsdale (wherever in the country that was) and ask him to send him home, which, if Danny's theory of the guy having a power that was more or less than Wulf's -in the sense that could open portals, though he didn't remind seeing a portal before getting spirited away- then he could be home soon enough.

"We met on an internet forum," Danny played along with a lie. "A forum about very mainly stuff you wouldn't be interested in."

Ok, Danny was also a bad liar, sue him.

The girl battled her eyes at him but before she could say anything else, the world around them froze in time in a way Danny had only ever seen Clockwork do.

It shocked the halfa that, instead of seeing the blue-skinned Ghost of Time, a bulky military man with tiny wings on his back pooffed into existence. The weirdest thing about him was the huge girly star-tipped wand thingy in his hand.

"Timmy Turner, you have let a mortal know about your Fairy Godparents. According to The Rules, you are to loose your godparents, effect immediately."

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT!? You have fairy godparents!" Danny blurted incredulously to Timmy, then to the two little fairies that suddenly appeared at the hand of the huge military fairy.

"You didn't know?" Jorgen asked incredulously.

"Well, I didn't," Danny trailed, "Not until you just told me about it. I was actually going to ask him how he got me here... wait, how can you have fairy godparents if you are a ghost?" Danny asked bewildered and the kid looked bashful.

A silent conversation seemed to pass between the kid and his godparents, and then the fairies moved tiny versions of the wand the big fairy had, and the green skinned Timmy Turner went back to being his normal human self.

"That explains a lot," Danny nodded. It only hit him now that a ghost shouldn't be able to participate in a human haunted house contest, nor have a human teenager snap at him randomly if he was a ghost... It still made Danny wonder, though: how come that girl recognized the kid? Nobody seemed to recognize Danny Phantom as Danny Fenton despite only being a hair color and eye color away from each other, yet this kid with his brand-new green skin was unmasked in a second.

Maybe the people of Dimsdale were really smart?

Or maybe Amity Park people were simply dense.

"So, Jorgen, it looks like you just broke the rules," the green-haired fairy that seemingly came out of nowhere after defeating Fright Knight smiled. "But then again, maybe you did it on purpose since this teen is now a hero to both the human world and the fairy world."

If Danny had known Cosmo before that point, he would have understood the shocked expressions of the three that were fixated on the usually dumb fairy. But, since Danny didn't know the fairy (it having only arrived seconds before), he was confused as to why they would looked like the one offering a reasonable, sensible excuse out of what he figured was some sort of mess -the rule breaking comment, the horror on everyone's (but Jorgen's face) and the 'you are to loose your godparents, effect immediately' were pretty big clues.

"Right!" Jorgen agreed hastily. "That was exactly what I meant! You, Danny Phantom are, from this point onward, allowed to know everything about the Fairy World. Tell anyone about it and I will wring your neck!" And with that merry tone Jorgen pooffed away.

Danny stared at the point the fairy used to be and shrugged. He had seen weirder.

He still was curious, though. "So... Timmy, Mind telling me what all this was about?"

"Sure, but first; I wish we were home..."

And so they left home in yet another poof.

* * *

**[Timmy's room, time-skip: five minutes]**

"...And that's what happened."

Danny stared at the kid for a moment. The tale of bad parents, fairies, evil baby sitters and a magical world at the other side of the rainbow would be impossible to believe to most people. Danny simply thought it made about as much sense about him being half-death.

Still, he would keep the whole thing a secret. He didn't want to think how his parents would act if they heard wind of it and Jazz, Sam and Tucker deserved to keep whatever piece of sanity they had left.

"Right. So the world is a lot weirder today that it was yesterday... can I go home now? I got homework to do."

"Sure," Timmy conceded a tad deflated to part with his newer friend -at least he considered him a friend. "I wish for Danny to go back home." And so Danny Phantom was sent back to Fentonwork in the spot.

Timmy simply got up the bed and dived face-first. He hadn't even notice that he was awake way beyond the usual hour (the one he could never get pass and caused him to wish for no sleep for him and then the world.).

The moment his face touched the pillow Timmy Turner was dead to the world.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

***Bonus***

**[Worst Nightmare's Realm, Vicky, 11:55pm (before the Fright Knight was defeated)]**

"How weird, I would have sworn that a moment before it was night... oh well... Twerp?" Vicky looked down to see Timmy. But not just Timmy, AJ, Chester, the creepy guy with the acne plimp on his face and a couple others she remembered seeing around at some point were all standing in front of her with bright smiled.

"Vicky, we love you, Vicky!" Timmy declared and hugged her leg, then another kid hugged her other.

"Kids, are hugging me... ugh!" Vicky looked positively gray for a moment. Then the whole thing went to a new height of creepy as more and more kids began appearing out of nowhere and chanting her name and more 'we love you's.

"Stay away from me you monsters!" She yelled and sprinted into the fake street, more and more kids popping at each turn.

Being loved by kids... That was Vicky's worst fear.

***Bonus end***

* * *

**AN:** Fear not. We are not over yet. It's just that this was getting too long, and this was as good any point to cut it. See you on the next one!


	6. Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't... want to even bother writing this right now.

AN: Yes, this is a super fast update. This is because a)I had it ready and b)It could have been part of the last one, but messed the mood, so now it's on its own.

Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for sticking 'till the end ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Ending

**[Dimsdale, Timmy's house. Sunday, November 1rst.]**

Timmy was woken up in an unexpected, if not unwelcomed, way.

"Timmy, Timmy! They are about to tell who won the contest!" Aj enthusiastically declared as he and Chester busted into Timmy's room.

"Contest... what contest?" Timmy sleepily mumbled before everything rushed back in. "The contest!" He jumped out of the bed and the three kids practically teleported to the living room for the verdict. For the images shown on the TV the recording was made after the Turner's home got it's extreme makeover from hell, but way before the whole town was zombified.

Timmy's house looked awesome in all it's ghost-induced glory.

"We are sure going to win this, Timmy. The whole living couch thing was amazing!"

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it, Timmy, but even I got scared by the place, and we all know it was a handmade trick."

Timmy was supremely relieved that his best friends jumped to the conclusion that Timmy somehow managed to get superb decoration skills and probably even some high tech stuff from somewhere. He would probably would have to explain how he did it -him getting those things from the internet sounded believable enough in his head- but he decided to worry about the future latter. They were about to announce the winner.

Ched Ubetcha took out an envelope and ripped it open. _"And the winner is..."_ Suspense was heavy in the room as the man purposely took a whole lot more than necessary to announce the winner. "_Remy Buxaplenty!"_

Timmy/Aj/Chester: "What!"

(Vicky, at her home: "What!")

_"Well, of course I win,"_ Remy snotily declared as the TV screen shows the outside of the Buxaplenty manor. _"After all, my parents spent so much money on those specialized decorators."_

Feeling both ticked off and irritated, Timmy pulled his own hair.

"Why would Remy Buxaplenty spend that much money on the contest? He could have spent all the money on the tickets to begin with!" Chester raised his hands in protest.

Aj nodded at Chester's words. The two of them wondered about it. Timmy didn't have to wonder, though: he knew Remy must have heard that he (Timmy) wanted those tickets and won them just so he wouldn't.

The snotty rich brat.

"Well, let's look at the bright side: at least Vicky didn't win those either," Timmy wisely declared.

"Yeah... that's good enough for me, I guess," AJ agreed, and the three kids smiled knowingly.

"We are home Timmy!" Timmy's parents made it into the house looking far tanned that they had when they left. Their clothes also screamed tourist with their sun glasses, funny hats, tropical clothing and suitcases.

"Mom, dad! You are back!" Timmy cheered.

"We are, Timmy," Dad hugged his only son. "Also, we have something to tell you. We felt pretty bad after leaving without you and leave you alone -it did say it was a condition in the prize not to leave your son in charge of Vicky while we were on the trip- so we want to give you this ticket's we won in the cruise for that silly show you wanted to see!"

Timmy's dad gave him a 'Crash Nebula vs Crimson Chin on ice' ticked and Timmy cheered.

"Mom, dad, you are the best parents any kid could have!" Cue family hug.

"Oh, Timmy that's so sweet of you!" Timmy's mom hugged him back. "Now, if you excuse we are going to the spa. We also won tickets for a free massage. Have fun Timmy!" And with that they walked out of the door.

* * *

**[Don Dimadom's stadium, November 3 (where and when Crash Nebula vs Crimson Chin is taking place)]**

"Timmy, you have the best parents ever!"

"Yeah! They are -hit him hard Crimson Chin!- awesome!"

"They have their moments," Timmy agreed happily watching the whole thing unfold. It was an unlikely development to have what you want in such a way after such a big mess but... God, as they say, loves kids, idiots and drunkards, and Timmy... well he is two out of three.

_The end._

* * *

***Bonus***

**[Amity Park November 1st 00:24am]**

With a pop, Danny was standing in his room. The whole magical trip, he decided, he would put in a mental drawer and forget for as long as it took for it to bite him in the ass.

He had enough supernatural troubles without the added burden of magic beings bending the laws of the universe to grant kid stupid wishes.

He himself wished he could forget the matter.

A familiar white rings turned him from Phantom to Fenton, and he was once more in his underwear in the middle of the room.

"Oh, bed, how I long for thee!" He jumped into the soft mattress eagerly, not minding in the slightest that he was almost naked. Yeah, sleep, o beautiful sleep...

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS KID!" His mother's voice sounded from out the window in a the echoey, mechanical way only megaphones can manage. Danny only summoned enough energy to turn his head to see out of the window, easily seeing the RV flashing past as his crazy parents went about yelling about him being kidnapped by ghosts.

Weighing his options was very easy for the halfa. On one hand he could go out there and stop his parents from making fool of themselves (something they did almost every breathing second) or he get some very blissful sleep.

Not minding in the slightest about the punishment he might get latter (he would spun a lie about being kidnapped and making it back home because 'no ghost could ever defeat a Fenton' and weasel out of it) Danny buried his face in the pillow and slept.

***Bonus end***

* * *

.

* * *

**AN:** And we are over! This is officially the first multi-chapter fic I have ever finished. This practically wrote itself. Thanks a lot for all your support.

Ps. Originally I planned to say "Let me know if you want an epilogue with your fries", but honestly, I think there already is a fic about Vicky fangirling about Danny Phantom, then kidnapping him into an awkward spin-off of the one in which she did so to Chip.

So, I will bid you all good bye, and officially declare the fic done.

Please REVIEW!


End file.
